


the more things change

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s desire and a death wish all wrapped up in one pretty bow .</p>
            </blockquote>





	the more things change

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: "I wish I'd met you first."

“I kinda wish I’d met you first, y’know?” Jason murmurs, pushing Tim’s hair out of his face with the flat part of his blade, so close Tim can feel his breath on his cheek. “Before I died, I mean. I think I would have liked you. Ballsy little shit, snapping pictures of the fuckin’ Batman like it was cool. We could’ve…” Jason’s voice trails off and he’s not so much looking at Tim anymore as he’s looking through him, remembering a time that he ran on rooftops with a yellow cape trailing behind him, everything magical and bright, not dark and heavy, every day feeling like it’s trying to pull him back under. 

“We can still,” Tim says, barely a whisper, not daring to move a muscle and tempt Jason’s blade any further. 

Jason chuckles. “Don’t kid yourself,” he says and Tim breathes a sigh of relief when he sheathes the knife at his hip, only to gasp against when Jason’s hand comes up to cup his jaw, thumb tracing the outline of his lips. “But I think about it. The way you’d taste. The way you’d feel under me. The pretty sounds I’d get to come out of your pretty, pretty mouth. You would make pretty sounds for me, wouldn’t you, Tim?”

“Maybe,” Tim says and hopes his voice doesn’t sound as shaky as it feels. “Maybe you’ll have to find out and see for yourself.”

Jason narrows his eyes at him and his hand slips away from Tim’s cheek, a darkness flaring up behind his eyes when he notices how Tim tries to follow it. “You don’t have any idea what you’re saying, kid.”

Tim fists his hands in Jason’s jacket and tugs him forward. “I think that you know that I do.”

Jason grabs his face and kisses him the way he’s wanted to do all night, the way he’s wanted to do for a lot longer than that if he’s being honest. If he had any doubts that Tim wanted the same exact thing they’re washed away as soon as Tim just goes pliant and slack against him, the way he whimpers against Jason’s mouth and latches onto him with everything he has. Jason kisses him hard, kisses him deep, until he can feel the dark, self-destructive parts inside of Tim reaching out, drawing him in. It’s desire and a death wish all wrapped up in one pretty bow and Jason just wants to take him home and fucking _destroy_ him to find out what else is hidden inside. 

“I know why you want this,” he says, low and hot against the shell of Tim’s ear. “You want me to leave a couple marks above your collar too, so Daddy and big brother can see?”

Tim makes a desperate little noise in the back of his throat and digs his fingers into Jason’s forearms. 

“That’s what I thought,” Jason laughs into his hair, moving down to nip at Tim’s ear, drag another ragged, breathy sound out of him. “More things change, more they fuckin’ stay the same.”


End file.
